


Where the Fuck is Neil?

by Lover_of_Fairy_Tails



Series: AFTG Drabbles [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brunch, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, The Monster's POV, specifically Nickys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails/pseuds/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails
Summary: This is a look from the Monster's POV of what happened when Neil escaped out of the bathroom window after that first night at Edens.Also a short little extra at the end, which is set in the future.





	Where the Fuck is Neil?

Nicky waited outside the bathroom door just long enough to hear Neil turn the sink on before retreating back to the kitchen. Aaron was still sitting at the table slowly making his way through his first cup of coffee while tapping away at his phone. Nicky noticed that shards of shattered glass still littered the ground, but Aaron had at least thrown a towel down on top of the spilled water. Nicky let out an exaggerated sigh as he went to grab a broom and dustpan, even though he knew it wouldn’t affect his cousin in the least.

Once he was back in the kitchen Nicky heard the water pipes groaning to life as Neil started the shower. “I can’t even understand how Neil can be so pissed off this early. I mean look,” Nicky said as he stopped sweeping up the broken glass and held up his arms for Aaron to inspect. “I’m going to bruise from how hard he kicked me with those stupid combat boots Andrew made me buy him. Kicked and bruised by my own gift, there should be laws against that.”

“It’s your own fault for being all over him in the bed,” Aaron said after only the briefest of glances at Nicky’s newly forming bruises.

“I haven’t seen Erik in months can you really blame me for taking my chance to have a nice firm body to cuddle?” Nicky asked, then added. “Plus Neil is the perfect size to be the little spoon.”

Aaron’s nose crinkled up into the regular sneer he wore anytime Nicky said something that he deemed too gay. At least he didn’t say anything rude this time. He actually didn’t say anything at all just turned his attention back to his phone.

Nicky finished cleaning up the glass, but didn’t feel like carrying the broom all the way back to the hall closet. So he leaned it against the counter and went to join Aaron at the table. Aaron was still tapping away at his phone either texting Katelyn or playing a game. Nicky knew his cousin well enough to know he was just going to continue ignoring him, so he pulled out his own phone to pass the time till Andrew and Kevin got back with brunch. 

Nicky was so caught up trying to beat level seven of his game that he nearly fell out of his chair when the front door slammed open and Andrew called out, “Lucy, I’m home.”

Nicky got up and hurried over to the kitchen door. Kevin and Andrew had a take-out bag each and the smell of syrup and bacon emitting from them made Nicky’s stomach rumble. “Great I’m starving.” 

Andrew dropped his bag precariously on the table, almost missing it completely, and looked around. His eyes searched the room and when he didn’t find what he was looking for he turned back to look at Nicky. “Where is our knockout champ? Oh wait I guess if you’re the one to get knocked out that doesn’t make you the champ.”

“In the shower,” Nicky answered because he could still hear the water running in the bathroom.

Aaron looked up from where he had been opening up the food containers. “Still?” He glanced down at his phone then back up. “It’s already been thirty minutes.”

Nicky glanced at the clock on his own phone. “Huh, maybe he’s enjoying some alone time if you know what I mean,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows and made a jerking off hand gesture.

“Ew Nicky. Why would you even say that?” Aaron said as he shoved at Nicky’s arm causing him to stumble backwards a step.

“Neil doesn’t swing remember,” Andrew added as he mimed swinging a baseball bat.

“But he still has to get off right? I mean he’s nineteen. If he didn’t that would just be unnatural.” Nicky argued back.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not talking about this anymore,” Aaron said with his sneer firmly back in place.

“I agree,” Kevin added as he sucked down whatever awful healthy smoothie he was drinking instead of partaking in brunch.

“Maybe he drowned.” Andrew said with a shrug as he loaded a plate with waffles and bacon.

Nicky didn’t even want to consider that, so instead he grabbed himself a plate and some of the waffles before Andrew hoarded them all. 

As they ate brunch Nicky got into a debate with Kevin about eating healthier, before Andrew shut down that conversation when Kevin started talking about implementing a team dietary regimen. After they had all finished eating Nicky glanced down again at his clock and noticed that another twenty minutes had gone by and that the shower was still running. He looked across the table at Andrew and said, “Maybe someone should go check on Neil.”

Andrew made a gesture with his hands that could only be described as ‘then go do it’. So Nicky got up from the table and crossed down the hall. When he reached the bathroom he could feel steam seeping out from under the door. He knocked, but received no answer. So he knocked again a little louder, still no response. Growing concerned he banged his hand on the door as called out Neil’s name. Nothing.

Nicky headed back to the kitchen. “Neil isn’t responding.”

All eyes looked up at him. Then Andrew jumped up out of his chair and pushed passed Nicky towards the bathroom. Everyone followed after him. When Andrew reached the door he banged his fist on it so hard it reverberated on its hinges. “Shower time is over. Get out.”

They all waited. There was no response, and the shower continued to steadily run.

“Maybe he really did drown,” Aaron said. Voicing the exact thought that had been running through Nicky’s head.

“He better have not drown,” Kevin said in a huff. “This team is already small enough as is. We can’t afford to be a person down this year.”

“Kevin!” Nicky exclaimed. “Maybe worry more about Neil and less about our Exy season.”

Andrew jiggled the handle harshly, and everyone’s attention was brought back to him. “Nicky get this door open or I’m going to knock a hole in it.”

Nicky turned immediately knowing Andrew wasn’t making an empty threat and raced back to his room. After taking in two surly teenagers he had quickly learned how to unlock all the doors in the house. Since they(mostly Andrew) had a tendency of going around and locking all of the doors for no reason other than to make Nicky’s life extra difficult. When he reached his room he went straight to his desk and grabbed a paperclip, which he knew would easily pop the lock on the bathroom door.

He came back out and handed the paperclip to Andrew who wasted no time. He slammed the door open and everyone pushed forward to look inside.

Nicky wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to see, but an empty bathroom aside from the billowing clouds of steam was not it. “What the hell. Where the fuck is Neil?”

Loud manic laughter erupted from beside him, causing him to flinch. After he recovered he looked over to see Andrew was pointing at the small window, which had been pried open.

Andrew moved forward, shoved his head out the window, and looked around like he was expecting to find Neil standing in the yard. After a moment he pulled his head back in and yanked the window closed harshly. He turned back to look at them and more manic laughter filled the small room. “The runaway ran away. I guess he really is only good at one thing.”

“That window is tiny, how did he even manage?” Nicky asked no one in particular.

“The clothes are gone too,” Aaron added.

“Where are the ones he was wearing last night?” Nicky asked after looking around the small room and not finding them.

Aaron lifted up the toilet lid. “Found them.”

Nicky looked down to where Aaron indicated and saw a mass of black clothes shoved deep into the toilet. “Ew gross. I can’t believe he did that. I can’t believe he squeezed himself out of this tiny window to escape us. I mean we only gave him some dust, it’s not even that bad.”

No one said anything to this, they were all too lost in their own thoughts. After a few more moments of silence Nicky broke it by asking, “So, should we go out and look for him?”

Andrew answered first. “No. There is no catching the runner who has a head start.”

-

It was Christmas Day in his second year at Palmetto and Neil was spending it at the house in Columbia with Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, and Erik. Erik had given Nicky a Wii and they had spent the last two hours playing with it. At the moment Nicky and Erik were playing some kind of dancing game, and Nicky was trying relentlessly to get him and Andrew to join in also.

“Come on you two. At least Aaron dances at Eden’s, you guys need to let loose and have some fun. It’s Christmas.” Nicky called out over his shoulder to them. Andrew and he were sitting side by side on the couch watching Nicky flail around in front of the tv. 

Neither responded as Nicky continued trying to match the dance moves that were popping up on the screen.

Knowing that as soon as that song ended Nicky was going to try and goad them into dancing again Neil leaned in close to Andrew making sure he was the only one that could hear “You know we could always escape out the bathroom window. Works pretty well, I would know.”

Andrew turned a blank unimpressed look on him, but instead of it shutting Neil up it only made him want to prod at Andrew more.

Neil leaned back just far enough so that he could he could give an exaggerated glance down at Andrew’s arms and chest. “Actually, I don’t think you would fit. I just barely squeezed through the first time.”

“You wouldn’t fit anymore either then,” Andrew told him with a pointed look to where Neil’s arm and chest muscles had also filled out more over the last year.

Neil smirked. “Oh, are my muscles bigger now? Have you been noticing them?”

Andrew put a hand to his face and pushed gently. “It would have been better if you had actually drown then.”

“Wait, what?”

Andrew didn’t respond. Neil was about to push for an answer when Andrew stood up and started heading for the stairs. At first Neil only watched him leave, until Andrew turned and jerked his chin up to indicate for him to follow. Neil happily jumped off the sofa and followed him up to their room. Soon he forgot about everything else except for Andrew’s hands and mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So a little bit later in the books when Neil is talking to Andrew in Wymack’s apartment he says that Andrew was still sober. But I think that Andrew probably took his morning dose, then when they find out Neil ran it probably cause him to skip his next dose so that he could more clearly figure out what the hell is going on.  
> I can’t imagine he could come off the pills early the night before, go all night, and most of the day without absolutely being wrecked by the time he talks to Neil in Wymack’s apt. Since he seems pretty coherent in that scene I’m assuming he had to have taken at least one dose at some point.
> 
> Okay if Andrew was the type to drop clothes off of hangers, I feel like he would definitely go around and lock the doors in the house just to be an ass. 
> 
> Also Aaron straight up called it brunch. Like can you imagine Andrew high on his meds going out the door sing-songing “We’re going to grab brunch, be back later.” Like how did Aaron not know his brother was gay, this was supposed to be 2006 brunch wasn’t even mainstream then.
> 
> So I had some fun writing Nicky’s dialogue, because I think his main problem besides not thinking before talking, is that he almost seems incapable of seeing things from other people’s perspective. Like he doesn’t seem to understand why Neil wouldn’t be okay since it was just dust. It’s not a big deal to Nicky or most of the other Foxes, so why is Neil making such a big deal out of this. Also the kiss. It was just a(two) kiss, ‘no big deal right.’  
> Also why I think he could live with Andrew Minyard for how long and just assume he was crazy instead of thinking that maybe there was reasoning behind his actions.
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> So I was like okay I'm going to write this, it's short, it won't take me a long time. Cut to four days later and I'm finally finished.  
> But I had fun, and I would write more missing scenes or other brabbles and add them to this series.  
> If you guys have anything you want me to write just hmu in the comments or on Tumblr at Blogaboutyafavbirdboys. - https://blogaboutyafavbirdboys.tumblr.com/


End file.
